


Hazme El Amor

by NefelibataSpirit



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Talon Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Team Talon (Overwatch), Vaginal Fingering, salsa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NefelibataSpirit/pseuds/NefelibataSpirit
Summary: During a training session, Sombra decides to teach Lena how to dance salsa and it ends into a night they won’t forget.





	Hazme El Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Otra Copa by Justin Quiles
> 
> I just thought it would be fun to write a little one-shot for my two Overwatch mains.

It was a well known fact that Lena and Sombra preferred to train together every other night. They’ve been going at it in the training range for about an hour, beautiful Spanish music contrasting with the intense fighting. Lena didn’t mind it; she was pretty fond of Sombra’s music preferences.

As she was glancing around cautiously, she felt a shift in the air to her right and blinked behind the space that she was sure Sombra lingered, aiming her guns at it.

There was a slight snicker as Sombra appeared, raising her hands in defeat, “Whoa, rápido. That was perfect!”

Lena giggled, spinning her guns before holstering them, “Thanks love! Maybe it’s the music giving me motivation.” She gave the purple-haired woman a wink.

Just as they were getting into position again, Sombra’s playlist switched to a new song.

” _Mierda_ , this is my song!” the hacker exclaimed, dropping her gun. Lena watched it clatter to the floor before her eyes raked up to the hips of the Hispanic woman, which were moving to the smooth, gentle beat of the song.

The Brit looked away before she could get mesmerized, flushing slightly. Sombra smirked, sauntering towards her as she continued to dance. “Know anything about salsa, rápido?”

”Er-no, not really. Although I quite like this song. It reminds me of the time I visited Cuba for a couple of days. It was during my pilot days and I had a lot of fun, but no I’ve never learned...” Lena began rambling more and more as Sombra danced into her space.

The Brit was stunned into silence as the hacker placed her finger on her lips. “Shut up and let me teach you. Just go with the flow.”

Lena swallowed to ease her dry throat. Sombra placed her hands into hers and began stepping to the beat. “We did this all the time in Los Muertos,” she laughed. 

After a while of Sombra showing her different moves and Lena nearly stumbling over her own feet, the Brit was slowly getting the hang of it.

”This is fun, love!” Lena said brightly.

“Not so bad after all, eh? Now that you’ve finally gotten used to it, you get to lead, rápido,” Sombra smirked, “Let’s step it up a bit.”

”Wha—“

Lena sucked in a sharp breath as the hacker twirled around, swaying her hips dangerously close to her crotch. The blush that was gradually fading away since they began spread across her face again. Sombra continued to step to the rhythm, but Lena stumbled a little.

”Everything okay?” Sombra grinned, “Too fast for you, _Tracer_?”

The hacker knew what she was doing to her. She had to. The look that she had on her face for the past fifteen minutes clearly showed her intentions.

The underlying challenge spurred the Brit on. Lena swiftly spun her around and held her even closer, their chests brushing against each other. Placing a hand on the small of Sombra’s back, they moved perfectly to the rhythm.

“Nothing’s too fast for me, love,” Lena responded, a smug smile forming on her face. She didn’t fail to notice the light blush dusting Sombra’s cheeks. The steps became faster and the touching more frequent.

As the song came to an end, they slowed to a stop, breathing heavily with their foreheads nearly touching. Lena didn’t want to let her go and briefly wondered if she felt the same way.

” _Hazme el amor_ ,” Sombra whispered, looking slightly dazed.

Lena blinked at her for a moment. ”What’s that mean?” 

Sombra seemed to snap out of it. Furiously shaking her head, she pulled away and avoided eye contact as she gathered her things and scurried out of the room without another word.

~

_Azema el amore? Hazme ay lamor?_

About thirty minutes after what happened in the training range, Lena struggled to translate what Sombra said to her and caused her to act so strange.

The only problem she was having was spelling the phrase. She grumbled the phrase under her breath over and over again.

After a couple of more tries, the search engine finally had mercy on her, displaying the much needed “ _Did you mean...?_ ” suggestion. Lena copied and pasted it into a translator.

She raised her eyebrows in shock and blushed furiously at the English phrase that showed on the screen. Well that makes sense. That makes _a lot_ of sense.

_Make love to me._

~

Sombra laid face down on her bed. She couldn’t believe Lena Oxton was having this effect on her. The hacker secretly loved everything about her, the way she turned every situation into a good one, the way she could switch anything into a joke, the way she generally stayed optimistic.

 She was snapped out of her thoughts by insistent knocking on her door.

”Dios mios, I’m coming!” She grudgingly got out of bed, stalking towards the door to open it. She was surprised to see Lena standing at her door wearing the same tank top and pants from training. “Long time no see, rápido,” she joked.

She watched as Lena gave her a small smile, but didn’t retort back another joke. Instead, she kept eyeing the hacker strangely. Sombra frowned. “What’s up?”

“Mind if I come in?” Lena asked, glancing behind Sombra for a second before focusing her attention back onto her.

”Uh, yeah sure,” Sombra stepped aside so she could come in, “Listen, I’m sorry for leaving so suddenly.”

Lena shook her head dismissively, ”Don't apologize, love." She sat on Sombra's bed, bouncing a little, "I wanted to talk about what you said to me earlier." 

Sombra blinked before registering what the Brit was talking about. "H-Hazme el amor?" She stammered, suddenly wanted to run away from the situation. When Lena nodded her head as a confirmation, studying her reaction, Sombra wanted to go invisible and throw her translocator into another country. "What about it?"

"I was a bit confused after you left so I just looked up the meaning and...am I making you uncomfortable?" Lena cut off her own sentence, unable to ignore Sombra's helpless awkward shifting.

"No, no," Sombra gave her a fake smirk, "I'm feeling great, rápido."

Lena didn't believe her but decided to let it go. She awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck, "So did you mean it? You want me to...?"

"To...?"

There was a short, hesitant pause. "To make love to you?" Lena finally finished, her confidence growing as she caught a glimpse of a blush spreading across the other woman's face. Sombra wanted nothing more than to attack those smiling lips. Lena was practically setting an invitation between them. Why else would the Brit want to casually talk about making love? After much thought, she decided to take the brave approach.

"Depends," Sombra replied, stepping closer into Lena's space, "Do you want to make love to me," She took a moment of hesitation before saying her name, "Lena?"

Lena didn't reply. Instead, she placed her hands on Sombra's hips and pulled her closer until the hacker was kneeling on the edge of the bed with Lena sitting beneath her, staring up at her in anticipation.

Finally, Sombra closed the distance, crushing their lips together. With all of the kissing and biting, it didn't take long for the kiss to become full of passion and ferocity. 

Sombra pushed herself forward and caused the both of them to topple back onto the bed. They both gasped when they hit the soft surface. The hacker began attacking the other woman's tongue with her own before she felt Lena's teeth drag down her bottom lip. The Brit pulled away to trail kisses down the side of her jaw and neck.

Sombra took it upon herself to pull the tank top over Lena's head. Lena pulled away again for a brief moment to let her before latching her lips onto her clavicle. She heard a whimper escape from Sombra and it spurred her on; she rolled them over so that she was on top of the hacker, beginning to undress her.

"I wonder how wet you are," Lena said huskily, tugging her underwear down and grinning when she saw that the hacker was soaking wet, "All for me, love?" Lena tweaked and rubbed the other woman's pert nipples.

"I thought you were supposed to be quick, rápido," Sombra quipped, ignoring the throbbing of her own heat. Lena gave her a predatory look before moving down her body, nipping and biting at skin and spreading Sombra's legs on her way to the place where Sombra needed her the most.

Sombra's back arched in pleasure as Lena's tongue moved past her lips to her clit. The Brit flicked the tip of her tongue continuously against the spot and Sombra couldn't help but grind her hips into Lena's face. She was so wet that her fluids were covering most of Lena's face.

Lena's brown eyes glanced up to stare at her intently before she went lower so that she could push her tongue inside of the hacker. She fucked the Hispanic woman with her tongue in earnest.

"Fuck!" Sombra let out a loud moan, her legs beginning to tremble, "I'm gonna cum!"

Lena let out a groan, her shoulder shifting a little. It took Sombra a few moments to realize that Lena has been fingering herself the whole time she was going down on her. The Brit's pants were around her ankles and her hand was in her underwear.

The fire building inside of her became too much and soon enough, Sombra was thrusting her hips in the other woman's face as she rode out her orgasm. After her orgasm, Lena let out her own moans as her hips bucked in to the mattress, her fingers still inside of her.

"Come up here," Sombra panted once she had come down. Lena pulled her fingers out of herself and moved up so that her heat was hovering over Sombra's lips. She lowered herself down and bit her lip in pleasure as she rode Sombra's face.

"A-Ah Sombra! Fuck!" Her tongue swiped against all of the right spots and soon Lena was crying out, jerking her hips against the other woman's face. 

 The two women soon found themselves in a warm embrace, giving each other soft kisses. Lena slightly pulled away, wearing a big smile as she stroked Sombra's cheek with her thumb. Sombra resisted the urge to kiss it right off.

"Wanna dance again sometime, love?"


End file.
